Edna
Edna (エドナ, Edona) is the fictional character and one out of the four main female, but major protagonists out of the Tales of Zestiria series of the Tales of series. She is renown as an Earth Seraph and becomes one of Lailah's sub-lords of and is enabled to enact the armatus with her host. She is the younger sister of Eizen, a protagonist from Tales of Berseria. She has lived alone on the Rayfalke Spiritcrest on the outskirts of Ladylake for centuries, trying to find a solution to return her brother from his malevolent state. Edna later encounters Sorey accompanied by Mikleo and Lailah after the latter informs the new Shepherd about her. The doll attached to her umbrella is actually a living normin creature called Phoenix. It was given to her as a present from her elder brother at the time of his depart for a journey, leaving her alone and isolated. She distrusts humans and behaves mostly apathetic, but will become emotional when the situation involves her only living family member, her older brother. Her true name used to enact the armatus is Hephsin Yulind (ハクヂィム＝ユーバ, Hakudimu Yūba), meaning "Early-Bloomer Edna". "If you really wanted to take me with you, you should've just dragged me kicking and screaming." :—Edna. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kira Buckland (English), Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Edna is a young woman of the Seraphim with the ability to use earth attribute Heaven Echo Artes. Her mature, yet cute outward appearance does not match her image, as she takes on a more robotic and elderly attitude, and enjoys teasing others with her sharp tongue. She has always lived alone after the depart of her elder brother, but perhaps she is actually longing for others? She is always composed, but when it comes to her older brother, her only family, she is beside herself and becomes emotional. Appearance Edna has fairly short blond hair, which becomes a brighter yellow toward the tips. There is a black-headband in her hair, and her side ponytail is tied with a green ribbon. She has blue eyes, and on her neck, she wears a black-ribboned necklace with a small, hanging jewel. Edna wears a short yellow and white dress with a big flowery bow on the back. She also wears a single brown glove wrapped in the same ribbon used to tie her hair on her right hand. She has big brown boots with buckles and yellow ribbons wrapped around her legs. She uses her umbrella to protect herself. * Hair Color: Blond (Brighter Yellow tips) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known (Supercentenarian) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 145cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A seraph girl who uses powerful earth-type seraphic artes. Her cute appearance belies her cold and grown-up demeanor. She doesn't trust easily, and is especially wary of humans." :—The Tales of Link's description on Edna. While acting and looking apathetic, she likes teasing people, especially Mikleo and Rose. Edna also displays the ability to overpower stronger hellions through intimidation, causing them to cower in fear. She also easily becomes blasé and has a tendency to sound bored when attacking low-level enemies. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sorey's Group ** Sorey Family * Eizen (older brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Edna fights with her umbrella and is able to perform seraphic Earth artes. Edna's artes primarily consist of using rocks, complementing her status as an Earth seraph. She is also able to combine the element of Water with Earth to create snow-like powders and shoot projectiles made of ice, as well as combine Wind with Earth to create voids and gravitational fields, using her umbrella as the catalyst for her attacks. Edna also has the ability to cast artes that have a delayed reaction to them, such as Rock Trigger, Gravitrigger, and Quake Trigger. These artes are activated by certain hit counts achieved either by herself or with her allies, making it useful if the player wants to increase their hits against an enemy. Because Edna has a petite exterior, she has admitted she cannot carry weapons heavier than her with the possibility of straining herself if she tried to use Giant's Strength, her map action. Thus, the umbrella is her choice of weapon. Despite her small frame, however, Edna possesses a high Defense stat and can cast Barrier to assist others. On her own, Edna has two mystic artes: Terra Mine and Shooting Stars. She gains a third mystic arte, Earth Revolution, when she is armatized with either Sorey and Rose. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Edna ''Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) * Edna Talespedia * Edna Aselia Notes & Trivia * In Aifread's Hunting Ground, when viewing the tree with the wild orchids, a skit appears about a flower named "Edna". * Phoenix is the name of the orange creature hanging from Edna's umbrella. * Edna likes to tease Mikleo, often calling him "Meebo" (ミボ, Mibo), and her excessive teasing leads her to create puns like "normincarena", a parody of the popular song, "Macarena", much to Alisha Diphda's confusion. * A few of Edna's accessories were given to her as gifts. Her glove is a piece from a matching pair, the other belonging to her brother. Her boots were previously owned by her brother, which were then adjusted to fit her foot size. Her stone pendant is also a gift from her brother. * Edna is mentioned on many occasions by Eizen in Tales of Berseria despite not appearing directly, except as an illusion created by Melchior Mayvin. The two of them appear to exchange letters in order to remain in touch, but they stay apart to prevent his "Reaper's Curse" from affecting her. In addition, after Laphicet reads one of the letters Edna wrote to Eizen, Eizen reveals that he was the one who named her. * Edna is left-handed, like her brother. Her fighting stance almost resembled Eizen's, which shows placing her right hand on her hip while brandishing the umbrella on the other. Category:Malakhim Category:Heroes Category:Tales Universe Characters